


Funny

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl





	Funny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61152) by clair beaubien. 



Честно, ничего мы особенного не делали. Обычный хэллоуиновский розыгрыш. Заманить липового федерала в Гробницы и запереть на ночь. Ну, так и поступили. Я и Брэд. Думали, выпустим мужика утром, ну, он поорет, и успокоится. Все равно он только прикидывался агентом из бюро по наркотикам, он и его приятель, так что в полицию они бы не стали стучать. Брэд сказал, будет весело. Сказал, нам ничего не грозит.  
А следующее, что я вижу – пять метров и сто килограммов _злости_ вламываются в нашу комнату в общаге и прижимают меня к стене, запястьем вдавливая мне трахею в позвоночник.  
\- ГДЕ ОН?  
Если бы слова были ножами, я бы уже был похож на филе.  
\- Кто? – спросил я. Пропищал. Выдавил. Будто он мог спрашивать о ком-то другом, кроме своего приятеля. В ответ получил еще больше давления и еще меньше кислорода. И тут мне пришло на ум, что я не видел Брэда с тех пор, как мы заперли этого мужика пару часов назад. – А, точно. _Этот_. Он… эмм… он…  
\- ГДЕ. ОН?  
Знаете, довелось мне однажды оказался на пути несущегося на полной скорости грузовика, и это было на так страшно, как парень у меня перед носом.   
\- Гробницы… Он… он… в Гробницах, - воздуха было так мало, я думал, что отключусь. Не знаю, как я вообще еще на ногах держался.  
\- ЧТО ЗА ГРОБНИЦЫ?  
Боже, этот парень умеет говорить нормально, а не орать?  
Я потянул его за руку, желая хоть немного ослабить его удушающую хватку и надеясь, что не помру до сдачи курсовой по литературе.  
\- Не могу. Дышать. Мужик. _Не могу. Дышать_.  
Он немного отпустил, только чтобы дать мне глотнуть воздуха, потом снова надавил.  
\- ГДЕ?  
\- В-во дворе. С северной стороны, - умудрился выдавить я через травмированную глотку. Чую, придется после этого неделю шепотом разговаривать. – З-заперли его там…  
\- ЗАПЕРЛИ?  
\- П-п-просто… просто старый подвал, - я повернул голову и постарался не потерять сознание, потому что для меня, это может, и стало бы облегчением, но, парень, подозреваю, мог обидеться. – Честно. П-просто розыгрыш. Н-не всерьез.  
Тут он меня отпустил. Ну ладно, не отпустил, а, скорей, вытащил из дыры, которую проделал в стене моей спиной.  
\- ПОКАЗЫВАЙ.  
\- Ага. Хорошо. Конечно, - я потер шею и шагнул в сторону. Он, может, и быстрый, но я тоже не тихоня. И я умею прятаться. Но он, похоже, догадался, о чем я думаю, потому что так ухватил меня за плечо, что я согнулся, а он наклонился и прошептал:  
\- _Побежишь - я тебя поймаю. Я тебя поймаю – ты труп._  
Я, конечно, по его воплям не скучаю, но Гаргантюа _шепчущий_ – это довольно страшно.  
\- Ладно. Ага. Понял. Эмм… ага. Это… эмм… сюда…  
Я думал, что он отпустит меня, чтобы мы могли пойти – не, с ним за спиной я бы _побежал_ – к Гробницам, но он держал меня за плечо мертвой хваткой и рывками поволок из общаги и через двор. Хэллоуин, суббота, вечер, кампус почти пуст.  
Никто нас не увидит.  
Никто меня не спасет.  
Чем ближе мы подходили к Гробницам – которые на самом деле были просто уцелевшим основанием старого разрушенного университетского корпуса – тем крепче становилась его хватка, и тем больше у меня развязывался язык.  
\- Да брось старик мы правда не хотели неприятностей просто розыгрыш потому что у Брэда сестра работает на федералов и мы узнали что вы липовые агенты и с ним там правда ничего плохого не случится это просто старый подвал даже больше похож на лабиринт и когда мы узнали что вы не настоящие федералы мы думали будет весело если мы…  
Хватка на плече стала еще крепче, я думал, у меня рука отвалится. Нет, господи, пожалуйста, только не шепчи опять.  
Не повезло.  
\- Весело? Разве ПОХОЖЕ, что мне весело?  
Да уж, когда он орал, было не так страшно.  
\- Нет, - я задохнулся от едва сдерживаемой ярости, которую увидел в его глазах, когда он наклонился угрожающе близко. Где несущийся на тебя грузовик, когда он так нужен?  
Ответ, кажется, его не устроил, но больше он ничего не сказал. Кроме:   
\- Шевелись. Быстро.  
Хотя технически это была не совсем просьба.  
Он протащил меня последние сотню метров через двор к той полудикой гляньте-как-мы-любим-экологию части кампуса, где старый фундамент был засыпан горами земли, оставшимися после того, как пару лет назад рыли котлован под стадион у нового корпуса.   
С дальней стороны фундамента находилась старая дверь, которая вела в лишенную окон и другого выхода тесноту, сырость, затхлость, полчища жуков…  
Черт, серьезно, я _не хочу_ быть здесь, когда этот парень откроет дверь и найдет своего друга. Даже если тот все еще в нормальном состоянии.  
Кстати… дверь эту надежно охранял огромный, старый, ржавый, причудливый, неподдающийся, а-был-ли-вообще-здесь-ключ? висячий замок.  
\- Я пойду, ключик поищу, - предложил я. Искать его я планировал в Узбекистане, решил, что там будет безопаснее, чем оставаться здесь. С _ним_. Вместо того, чтобы согласиться, вместо того, чтобы спросить у меня, где этот ключ, вместо того, чтобы открыть деревянную дверь моей головой, Гаргантюа не прерывая шага промаршировал к этой самой двери – со мной на буксире, конечно – и вышиб ее с полпинка.  
Вообще-то, я даже не уверен, что он ее _пнул_. По-моему, дверь просто почувствовала его приближение и сама рассыпалась в щепки, дабы сэкономить ему время.  
Моя судьба по-прежнему была неясна. Хватка Смерти не ослабла и меня с силой втянуло в тесноту, сырость, затхлость, полчища жуков…  
\- ДИН!  
 _Оу, чувак, мои уши_. В таком месте его голос прозвучал как пушечный выстрел. Даже если бы я _свалил_ в Узбекистан, я бы все равно услышал.  
\- ДИН! ГДЕ ТЫ?  
Я дернулся – точнее, _попытался_ – чтобы уберечь слух. Но он не только не разжал пальцы, сжимающие мое плечо, но и толкнул меня вперед, в темноту, сырость и полчища жуков.  
\- НАЙДИ ЕГО.  
Я бывал в гробницах, но до конца никогда не доходил. Это ведь лабиринт. Там ведь жуки и крысы, и всякий ржавый хлам, от которого можно подцепить столбняк. И у меня аллергия на пыль. Я говорил про аллергию?  
\- НАЙДИ. ЕГО.  
Жуки? Возможно, миллион. Клубы пыли? Возможно, миллиард. Злобный Гаргантюа? Один. Мои варианты? Ноль.  
Хотя судьба, удача или карма меня все-таки не покинули, потому что не успел я сделать и пары шагов, как другой парень – Дин – появился передо мной. Покрытый паутиной, забрызганный грязью, и не менее обозленный, чем его приятель.  
\- Ты трогал мою машину? – требовательно спросил он. Он тоже был огромный. Брэду конец, за то, что втянул нас в заваруху с парнями на голову выше.  
\- ТЫ ТРОГАЛ МАШИНУ? – Гаргантюа повторил вопрос.  
\- Нет, нет, - я попытался вжаться в грязную, пыльную, с жуками и ржавчиной, старую стену фундамента, подальше от них. – Нет мы не трогали вашу машину мы бы не стали трогать вашу машину мы только хотели пошутить над вами и запереть вас здесь мы бы выпустили вас завтра утром честно мы просто думали это будет весело…  
Серьезно, пора мне уже научиться перестать использовать это слово.  
\- _Весело_? – произнес Дин. Голос у него звучал довольно хрипло. Наверное, стоило все-таки ему тут воды немного оставить. Он наклонился ко мне и очень правдоподобно изобразил своего приятеля. - _Разве ПОХОЖЕ, что мне весело_?  
Я так вжался в старую каменную стену, что спиной мог чувствовать отпечатки пальцев строителей. К черту сдачу курсовой по литературе, мне интересно, доживу ли я до своего девятнадцатого дня рождения в следующем месяце.  
\- Эмм.. нет. Сэр. Не весело. Определенно нет. Нет. Не весело. Нисколечко. Сэр.  
\- _Верни мне мой чертов телефон_.  
Я вытащил телефон из кармана куртки и протянул ему. Думал, без руки останусь, так он за него ухватился.  
\- Знаешь, что ты сейчас сделаешь? – спросил он. Спокойно так спросил. Я, правда, не мог решить, что страшнее – злобный Гаргантюа или этот парень спокойный.  
Если я выживу, Брэд _ох как_ поплатится.  
\- Эмм… умру? Сэр?  
\- Ты побежишь. И спрячешься. И передашь своему дружку Брэду, что если мы еще когда-нибудь вас двоих увидим – неважно, в кампусе или в доме престарелых через пятьдесят лет…  
Я правда не хотел оставаться и слушать, чего же мне с нетерпением ожидать в будущем, решил, что Дин, может, устал, а Гаргантюа обеспокоен из-за Дина, чтобы гоняться за мной, поэтому решился.  
Убежать я успел примерно на полметра.  
\- СТОЯТЬ.  
От очередного пушечного залпа меня снесло в сторону где-то в метре от дверей и относительной безопасности.  
\- Сэм? – спросил Дин. Точно, Гаргантюа звать Сэмом. Надо запомнить. На случай, если понадобится написать это на моем надгробии. Дин, кажется, как и я, не понял, чего Сэм еще хочет. Только Дин, кажется, не так боялся это узнать, как я. Особенно, когда мне снова начали шептать.  
\- _Ты не извинился_.  
Извиняться? Я должен извиняться за то, что из-за этих деревенщин мы с Брэдом два дня думали, что попадем в Синг-Синг, потому что устроили пару фальшивых появлений призраков, только чтобы заманить на свидание Близняшек Твигг; а все, что сделали мы – оставили парня в темноте на пару часов и все, что ему нужно, это принять душ, а Близняшки, между прочим, может, вообще с нами больше не заговорят?  
И за _это_ я буду извиняться?   
Один взгляд на них, Спокойный и Злой, и _ага_ , я буду извиняться, еще как буду.  
\- Прститеменяз’эт.  
Они ничего не сказали, но я почувствовал, что сейчас или никогда и рванул оттуда как от огня. Во дворе я наткнулся на Брэда и сначала чуть не врезал ему, но потом придумал ему участь похуже.  
 _Намного_ хуже.  
\- Брэд! Тебя Близняшки ждут на том краю двора! Не дождутся, когда же увидят тебя там!  
Потом я, может даже скажу ему, что подумал - это будет весело.


End file.
